fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omojuze
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Omojuze! Thanks for your edit to the File:Crest of the Phoenix Wing.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 15:06, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo Nice to meet you too, welcome to the wiki. Well, first you need 50 edits for Slayer Magic, then ask Perchan, and then ask me. But well, you create your own, this after me and per approve? Ok? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:00, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the wiki. I thought I'd just tell you a few things that are neccessary to know. If you want to make a Lost or Slayer Magic, you need to ask me. In addition, to make a Slayer of any kind, you need 50 edits and a week of editing. You can only have four Slayer Magics until you reach 500 edits. If you need anything or want me to clarify any rules, just ask, and I'll help you, okay? :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:37, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Omojuze, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like onthis page . If you need more help, just ask me and I can do it for you. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:25, October 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Guild Symbol Question Hello, yes, I designed and drew up the guild symbol myself, but If you told me your design idea, I could sketch it out for you. I have been drawing a lot lately so I would be happy to do it. Mizu-chan (talk) 20:12, October 27, 2014 (UTC) No really, it wouldn't be a bother. If you could even send me a photo of it, I just have to redraw it on the computer and color it whatever color you want. I have a lot of other guild symbols as well (though I haven't posted them yet because I haven't yet finished their history and members list), and they took no time at all. Mizu-chan (talk) 20:20, October 27, 2014 (UTC) If I saw them correctly, you have five guilds currently? I think they already look really good and they look bright enough that they don't need to be redrawn. Yes, some of them are complex, but I could manage. The only one I have a question about is Seraphim Order. This one is complex, yes. Are there rings around the arms? Is there some sort of inspiration you used for this symbol that I could look at? If not, could you explain this symbol to me a bit more? Mizu-chan (talk) 20:33, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, okay. :) Yeah, I think they are really good designs! If you ever want one with color though, don't hesitate to ask me, okay? Mizu-chan (talk) 20:41, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you were no bother at all! :) Thank you for asking me. Mizu-chan (talk) 20:44, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. But you need to call them "_ _ Slayer Magic (Omojuze)". And after that, since you have four Slayer Magics, you can't have any more until you get 500 edits, that's the rule. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) e Ello Ello I have found your Guild Seraphim Order to be incredibly interesting and I was wondering if I could make a mage to be a member of the guild.The Oncoming Storm (talk) 22:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Ello Cont. xD Firstly be as pushy as you want! Its your guild impose what ever rules you think are neccessary mate!:D Moving on basical the mage would be called Kaya Mai and she may be a user of Flame Devil Slayer Magic (Anima) (Still undecided).But yes she would incredibly destructive and simply put she is abit fascinated by destruction but would try to restrain herself from unncessary destruction.But relishes each chance she gets to use her full destructive force.Btw I had thought she could be an S-class mage but would be perfectly happy with her simply being a valid candidate for the title.The Oncoming Storm (talk) 22:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Nice! I like the way you think mate power hungry is simply beautiful! I'll get to work her right away :D The Oncoming Storm (talk) 22:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Omo, just gonna remind you, until you get 500 edits you can't have another Slayer, I'm saying this because I saw it on your Flint page. However, you can ask for other Lost Magics, or you can ask me for ideas and such. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:47, October 29, 2014 (UTC) First, for the images, click on the image in quetion, and then on the file, click the arrow pointing downward next to "edit". Then you should see the option "rename". And yes, you can make a Flame Devil Slayer when you get 500 edits, yea. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:29, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Must only work for me then. Anyway, what file do you want renamed and what to? I can do that now. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Hmm yeah that'd be great i thought it through we can definatly make it work! By all means you can make a character who was taught devil slayer magic by mine and if needed it can be part of the story :DThe Oncoming Storm (talk) 21:22, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm not worried in the least xD do whatever you think is right just send the character name and I'll add it to the character page and devil slayer page. Yeah, you can do that. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 17:15, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know the character I wanted to make for your guild is called Kaya Mai The Oncoming Storm (talk) 00:03, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Well first, you gotta ask me before making the page at all. But I'll let it slide this time. Anyway this ressurection thing should have well-defined limits. What are they? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:11, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I see; thank you. You should add how many times you can be resurrected as well. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:35, August 28, 2015 (UTC)